


we go to the mattresses

by bgoodg



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:30:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgoodg/pseuds/bgoodg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the anonymous prompt on the kink meme for "Eames inflicts massive damage on someone: curb stomps them, beats their face to a pulp, whatever. Arthur is super turned on and drags him home; proceeds to wreck him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	we go to the mattresses

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [We go to the mattresses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/605140) by [Amorph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorph/pseuds/Amorph)



> This is a work of fiction and not written for profit. The characters mentioned belong to their respective creators and owners. No defamation is implied.

It's pouring. Huge inflated droplets of water splash onto the street, washing away the grime and sweat of the city.

It's pretty good at washing away the blood too.

The thunder serves to drown out the sound of Eames' fist connecting with the man's jaw, over and over again until the guy's face looks like mashed hamburger before it's put on the grill. Eames' ring, a gaudy gold and emerald thing that Eames got who knows where, smashes into the man's face and makes star like imprints into the flesh. Arthur knows the guy already has a fractured kneecap from where Eames started with a tire iron. It doesn't stop the man from trying to crawl away though when Eames lets him drop back onto the sidewalk.

"We should go," Arthur states. They both watch as the man moans and wails and tries to crawl his way to the sidewalk.

"In a second," Eames responds. He's in only his white undershirt and brown trousers, soaking wet now and clinging to his every muscle.

Arthur's own suit is drenched with his hair slicked back and sticking to his head.

Eames takes three large steps and catches up with the man. "Hey you bloody bastard, remember me?" He grabs the back of the man's jacket and flips him around to attack his chest this time, surely breaking some ribs and threatening the lungs.

They promised her they wouldn't kill him.

Arthur doesn't think Eames has the control to restrain himself at this point. It's why Arthur came along.

"She told you to leave her alone you fucking piece of trash." Eames punctuates his point by picking up the lid of a nearby garbage can and slamming it against the man's head.

The guy is unconscious. But he's still breathing.

Arthur doesn't ask this time. He grab's Eames' arm, dragging him down the rain soaked alley to where the car is parked. They're going to completely ruin the leather upholstery with their wet clothes but Arthur doubts Saito will care.

Arthur drives them past the battered body and onto the street. Eames is in the passenger seat. His breathing is heavy but there's no remorse on his face.

"How fast can you get us back?" Eames questions.

"Ten minutes," Arthur responds.

Eames leans over, his hand cupping Arthur's hard cock. "You should get there faster love."

It takes eight minutes and fifteen seconds. Eight minutes and forty-five seconds later, Arthur strips Eames of all his clothes and pushes him onto their shared bed. The only thing Eames keeps is his ring. Arthur's suit lands on the floor with a wet plop and then he's all over Eames, licking and biting at the wet skin of the forger.

There's no blood on any of them, but Arthur knows how powerful the hands that stroke his cock are. He knows that the forearms that wrap around his shoulder and push down his head for a kiss, have the ability to crack a man's head open. This violent, dangerous man is under him and Arthur can't seem to control himself.

Eames is already slicking his fingers, pushing them into Arthur's ass and twisting them until he has Arthur panting and moaning above him. Eames withdraws his fingers and Arthur spreads his legs until he's situated over Eames' stiff cock.

Arthur doesn't waste time, he fucks himself harshly, mouth open and nails digging into Eames' shoulder.

"Look so fucking pretty like this," Eames moans and he knows Arthur can't last long when he talks like that. Eames takes a hand and places his thumb at the corner of Arthur's mouth. "Could only look prettier if you had a spot of blood on you."

Arthur's elbows threaten to collapse but Eames is right there for him, holding onto Arthur and stroking his cock with a rough hand.

"You're the one who's gorgeous," Arthur moans, coming into Eames hand and over the forger's chest.

Eames flips them over, bringing up Arthur's knees and pounding him into the mattress. The headboard hits the wall with every thrust and has Arthur making his own bruises on Eames' skin.

Eames buries himself in Arthurs and comes with a low growl. They stay frozen together for a couple of minutes, just breathing until Eames finally rolls to Arthur's side, wrapping his arms around the point man.

In the silence, Arthur picks up Eames' hand, looking at the gaudy ring which still has flecks of blood embedded in it. It's the same ring, the same hand that sliced open a man's face. He holds Eames hand like a lady, or a godfather, kissing the ring with a smirk on his lips.

"You are insatiable love," Eames laughs. He rolls them over and begins round two.


End file.
